Heart vs Head
by RubyWin
Summary: One night Bella meets Edward and his brother Emmett who just moved to town. She soon finds out he's more than meets the eye. Plus there's a bride in the lam,a tortured artist and an hiper little person.
1. Chapter 1

AN: You will recognize characters, TV series, songs, etc. in this fic. They are not mine. I just let them come out to play.

Chapter 1

I got out of work and went to my truck still fuming about that stupid boss of mine. Geez, why does she have to embarrass me all the time? Yeah, just because I'm an easy blusher doesn't mean she can have fun with that. Oh mine and it's raining outside such an uncommon occurrence in this town. And of course I forgot my damn umbrella at home. Lovely. Just lovely.

I love my place of work and what I do but to put up with someone so self centered and bossy and just boring like my boss Jessica is asking too much of any normal human being. But more obnoxious than the bitch herself is the moron she calls her boyfriend. That guy has the nerve to ask me out every single time we're alone. And, of course, I say no each and every time which apparently isn't enough for that small brain of his to understand. Anyway, the moron, aka Mike Newton works on the coffee shop next to the library where his girlfriend bosses me around. I think she's aware of his intentions otherwise she wouldn't be so rude and bitchy with me.

I'm having trouble to find the keys to my truck but hey that's just my daily routine, they always seem to get stuck inside my handbag. The drizzle didn't stop of course and it has been like this (and even worse) all day so the water creates little pools that always seem to find my feet.

It's almost 5 in the afternoon and since we are in the middle of November the sun is almost gone completely. Usually I'm the one who closes the library everyday at 8 p.m. but today Jessica let me leave earlier because I was meeting my best friend Rosalie Hale who was choosing her wedding dress.

'Oh, there you are' I muttered as I found my keys and opened my truck. I was relieved for finally getting inside something dry and at least a few degrees warmer than outside. I was late as it was already and I didn't want to get on Rosalie's nerves.

I pulled out of the parking lot which was across the street from the library and Newton's coffee shop and whether it was that my mind was filled with thoughts of Rosalie stupidity at going ahead with that crazy wedding or that I looked at the passenger seat and saw something from my ex,I didn't see the van that was in that moment parking right by my side and much less the silhouette of a person right in front of my truck. I gasped as I stomped harder than I ever did on my brake, so much that I felt a sting on my foot. But I could think about that later at the police office when I went there for getting arrested for running over someone… Well, I didn't feel I had hit something but the person wasn't there anymore so I opened the door of the truck as fast as I could thinking 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…' in a continuous loop inside my head. But the door hit something and I hear an "Ouch" sound coming from it. Nice, Bella! So, you killed someone AND hit someone else with the door. I saw a man standing there half crouched over himself but I couldn't pay attention to him now. I was about to come face to face with a person sprawled out all over the floor with blood gushing from the head like I often see at Grey's Anatomy or Dr. House and I was already beginning to feel nauseated only with the thought of so much blood. But as I reached the front side of my Chevy truck I saw no one lying there. I bent over and looked below my rusty car but no one was there either. I was beginning to get a little confused because I was positive I saw someone in front of the truck some seconds ago…

"Sorry I scared you." – I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and saw a stranger man holding his right hand with his left one. His hand looked hurt but the man was clearly preoccupied with my state of distress because he was looking at me like I was a bomb about to explode.

"What happened to your hand?" I heard myself ask.

"Well"- he started cautiously, knitting his eyebrows together- " you kind of hit me with the door of your truck" – he finished with a small smile.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry" – I was mortified and blushed a little but I was glad that was almost completely dark and the man hardly could see my red cheeks. "I presume you are my non dead victim?" I asked him as my heart rate began to slow down.

"I beg your pardon?"- He replied confused.

I let out a breath of relief and explained myself. "Well, I saw someone in front of my truck so I hit the brake but the person was gone and I thought I had runned over him and killed him and when I got out of the truck I didn't see anyone sprawled on the floor gushing blood but I hit you with my door so you are a victim of mine after all but thankfully you are not dead and I was so preoccupied I was going to be arrested and I couldn't do that to Charlie so I…"

"Hey"- he said in a sweet calming voice as he took a step toward me. "It's ok, really. You didn't kill me, I'm fine. My hand doesn't even hurt. Just take a deep breath, you're very nervous. "

He took another step in my direction and I could see more clearly that he was a very handsome man. And that fact wasn't helping my breath going back to its normal rate. His body was muscular but not overly so. He was taller than me; I noticed he had a strong jaw line. Besides, his features were very beautiful and to top it off the guy had clear eyes which I couldn't determine the color because of the lack of light and a messy hair that looked almost… bronze? The guy looked like a model. Or a greek god. So much that I began to feel self conscious.

"Hey, what happened? "Called a booming voice from behind us. I saw another man, well more like a giant, coming out of the van and walking, almost running, toward us.

"Nothing Emmett."- Adonis replied. "I came across this lady's truck that's all."

"Hey, little person" – giant Emmett said to me, smiling broadly. "Edward's already made a move on you?"

"w-what?" – I stumbled. So his name was Edward. I looked at him and I could see his face was slightly flushed (I'm sure not as much as mine), but he was throwing a very scary glare at this Emmett guy.

"Emmett, please. Don't start. " He said. "I'm so sorry." – he turned to me. " My brother here doesn't quite know how to behave himself"

The giant only laughed harder and said. " Oh, come on. Don't get all upset on me, bro"

"No, it's ok." – I said. " I should be the one apologizing for nearly running over you with my truck. Sorry, really. Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?"

"Oh, it's fine really." – he said with a smile. God, his smile was kind of heavenly. "It doesn't hurt so much and my father's a doctor so he can have a look at it"

"Well, ok. If you're sure you don't need anything?"- as I said this Emmett began snickering like a girl.

"I'm ok, really. Are you?"

"Oh, god"- the giant muttered slightly amused.

"Yes, I'm fine." – I replied.

"Well, I'm Emmett Cullen" – giant said. " And this dork here is my brother Edward."

"I'm Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you, Bella"- Edward said.

"You too, Edward. I'm sorry I almost killed you." – I said half kidding and half serious.

"Don't worry. I'm still one piece." – He threw a crooked grin in my direction that sent me into a coma…

'And what fine piece you are' – I thought and immediately blushed.

"Hey, Bella you're from here?" – Emmet asked and waking me up from my trance.

"Yes, all my life. I work at the library down there."- I said as I pointed to the old building across the street.

"Oh so you're into books? Eddie here is very smart and he…"

"Emmett, stop!"- Edward chastised his brother.

"Whatever, man." – Emmett replied even more amused. "Anyways, we're new here, just moved. Edward is opening a music store right by the side of the library. So I guess we would see you often neighbor."

I smiled at Emmett, he seemed very nice… I used to fantasize about having a big brother and Emmett is the kind of person you could easily imagine to play such a part. But I couldn't keep my eyes of Edward.

"So, you like music?" – I asked him but of course he seemed too much for me to handle so I blushed and immediately felt stupid. What the hell, Bella? He's opening a MUSIC store…

"Yes, I wanted to have a place of mine where I could share my passion about music. We are actually bringing some construction materials so the workers have everything ready when they come." – he was so serious. While he talked about music he had this dreamy expression on his face but then he went all business like.

"So, Bellie" – Emmett said- "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee from that coffee shop there? We can unload everything later."

"Oh, sorry. I can´t. I promised my friend I would help her choosing her wedding dress. I even got out of work earlier to do so."

"Well, I'm sure we can do it some other time?" – Edward said but it sounded like a question. Oh god, kill me now. Even is voice is sexy as hell. Shut up inner Bella and say something to the gorgeous man in front of you.

"Of course. And if you need anything, you know where I work"- I said with a smile.

His returning smile was so bright… I bet he could light up the day with that crooked smile. Or raise some dead women from their graves. Oh, god Bella, how morbid is that?

"Non sense!" – exclaimed giant Emmett. " I'm sure choosing a wedding dress won't take all night long, right Bella?"

"Hum… " – I stuttered. " I guess not."

"Excellent! See my brother and I" – he looked at Edward- " will unload all this material at the dump right there and then you could meet us for dinner. We were planning on touring the town this night anyways"

Edward threw him a quizzical look. He obviously wasn't aware of his brother's plan.

"I don't know… I was supposed to have dinner with Rosalie and Angela…"

"Bring them along! The more the merrier!"- Emmett almost shouted.

"Ok… I guess…If they want."

"We would like that" – Edward said to me as he unleashed the force of his look upon me combined with that gorgeous smile. Oh my freaking god…

"So we can meet in three hours at that coffee shop?" – the giant bear called Emmett asked. "If you decide to come that is" – He added with a smile.

"Oh… I think that's ok"- I said and even though I tried to hide my reluctance it didn't escape Edward's notice.

"What's the problem?"- he asked.

"No. Nothing at all. It's just that… I didn't say this but that guy that works there is so annoying…"

"We can go another place, if you like" – Edward said.

Oh, he is so attentive.

"No. It's fine. I already learnt how to deal with him. Kind of."

"Ok, and if he annoys you too much we will be there to protect you" – Emmett replied with a dimpled grin.

"Thanks. So see you later"

"See ya, Bellie"

"Drive carefully" – Edward added with a little smile and I just had to smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – You will recognize characters and etc, etc… They're not mine. Obviously.

Chapter 2

"Well, he wasn't bad looking, I guess…" – Lying to Rosalie wasn't my brightest idea for many reasons. I can't lie, nobody believes me when I do and Rosalie always finds out the truth. Also, even if I got away with my little omission Rosalie's suspicion was growing like weeds…

"What the hell, Bella?" – She almost shouted startling the sales lady while she accepted Rose's credit card. "You want to go out to dinner with some guys you just met and they're not even handsome? What's wrong with you, girl? I bet they're hideous. Do you want to get kidnapped?"

Rosalie always acts like a mother to me but despite all that harshness and hard face there's a sweet girl there and she always cares about my well-being.

"No, Rosie. He is handsome… quite a bit…"-Damn! Stupid blush of mine!

"You're blushing!"- She said in an accusatory tone. "The guy was damn hot, and you know it! You have the hots for the guy!"

"Of course not! I just met him! And please Rose, don't talk so loud" – We were already leaving the store, full of handbags in our hands and heading for my truck but some shoppers were staring at us which made me as red as a tomato.

"Ok, ok… I'll be good."

We headed to our apartment which we shared with Angela and while Rosalie was talking about her wedding I was driving and thinking about Edward. That damn smile was haunting me. I wouldn't say I had the hots for the guy but he certainly was easy in the eyes.

We found Angela sitting on the couch watching TV and as soon as she approached us to help us with our bags Rosalie started talking.

" So guess what?" – Angela threw her a quizzical look but Rosalie didn't even acknowledged that. "Bella wants us to go out dinner with some guys she just met. And she was drooling over one of them!"

"No, I wasn't! Come on… They're new in town I just thought I could be nice to them. One of them is opening a music store in that abandoned building next to the library so it just comes down to being friendly with the neighbors." – Wow, Bella. You finally did it! You improvised an excuse and you didn't blush while thinking about said soon-to-be-neighbor of yours…

So after all it didn't take too much for Angela and Rosalie to agree in meeting Edward and his giant brother with me. We rode in Rosalie's car since it could run faster than the ancient piece of metal I happen to drive and love.

"So, have you done your entire bride shopping duties yet?" – Angela asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, pretty much. I only left the dress so it could be modified"

"I said it a million times Rose and I'll say it again… What the hell were you thinking about when you agreed in marrying that…" – Rose was glaring at me by this point so I just turned my brain filter on.

"… guy" – I finished and I wanted to make it smooth but failed miserably.

"I told you so many times before. I like him, he likes me so it's the right choice" – she replied.

"It that all Rose? I mean it doesn't even sound like you." – Angela said softly. She is very perceptive and she always told me she thought there was something else about Rosalie's rushing into that wedding.

"Oh, shut up you two. Yes, that is all. Now let's just find Bella's new piece of meat."- Rose said with an angelic and obviously fake smile.

Oh my god. She's definitely going to embarrass me at dinner.

There was no van in the parking lot when we parked. There was Mike's car in his usual spot, a giant Jeep and some other silver car.

"I bet this Jeep belongs to Emmett"- I said nonchalantly.

"Why do you say so? You talked about a van."

"Yeah but that had something to do with the music store. This guy is a giant; he would only fit in the Jeep".

We made our way to Newton's coffee shop and I was barely inside when I felt a hand in my lower back and a voice I unfortunately knew too well buzzing in my hear.

"Hey, sugar. You finally came to see me" – Mike said with a disturbing look in his eyes.

"Mike, I'll say this once. Don't touch me" – I said in a restrained voice.

"C'mon Bells, don't be like that. We're friends, it's ok." – And he didn't remove his hand.

Rosalie was coming toward us with a furious glare in Mike's direction and muttering something like "What the hell? I got no time for this"

She approached us and I felt Mike trembling slightly as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Newton, keep your paws to yourself" – and it was all it took for him to retreat with his tail between his legs going behind the counter.

"Thanks Rose, you're the best."

"I know, kid"- She smiled at me.

I finally looked around me and spotted Edward and Emmett sitting in a table at the far corner of the room watching us. Emmett threw us a big smile and he seemed really satisfied. But Edward, well he was narrowing his eyes at his drink. When he looked up though he released a timid smile and wow it was so adorable… I couldn't wait until I could talk to him again and hearing that sexy voice saying Bella, my name sounded so pretty when he said it… I think I could hear him say Bella all night, Bella, Bella, Bella….

"Bella!" – I returned to reality when Rose nudged my arm.

"What?" – I replied still in a daze. I was staring at their table and probably gaping at Edward while I fantasized. His smile was much brighter now and yep, I was caught ogling him. My face heated up as Rosalie lead us to their table.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie" – she said giving each one a hand shake.

"She's Angela and I believe you already met Bella, our expert at blushing."

Emmett just laughed is ass off.

'Oh I'm going to rip her head off when we get home' I thought as I blushed a little bit more. I gave them a timid smile.

"So, where are we eating tonight guys?"- Well, you could say Rose isn't shy. She was completely at ease and so did Emmett. Edward was the only one who seemed a little taken aback by her posture.

"Anywhere you want, Rosalie." – Emmett said with a big smile and emphasizing her name. "We're new here so you can show me around".

Oh dear god… here we go… I know that look. Emmett is definitely impressed by Rose and her big mouth.

"You own a car store?" – Emmett's chin hit the floor at the restaurant.

" I wish! No, I work in a car store as a mechanic"- Rosalie countered.

" Oh my freaking god…" - I thought I heard Emmett say under his breath.

We were sitting at a table near the glass wall so we had a view to a beautiful garden that was lit up with candles here and there. The restaurant wasn't fancy or anything but it was the best in town so I began thinking I was a little underdressed with my jeans and Homer Simpson t-shirt.

We had fallen into an easy conversation until we ordered, but after that as everyone was absorbed in the food, Rose and Emmett began discussing cars and Angela and I looked at each other with knowing looks. Yeah, she should be dating someone like Emmett. Edward only smiled at them shaking his head because he was obviously thinking they would be great with each other. At least so far they seemed very in sync.

Rosalie's phone buzzed on the top of the table and I froze. Oh right, I almost forgot she had a fiancée. Apparently so did she. Everyone stared at Rose because she stopped mid-sentence and picked up her cell phone sending us an apologetic smile as she excused herself from the table.

Emmett furrowed his brow as he stared at us and said "That was random"

"Emmett"- Edward called shaking his head "Her phone ringed. It wasn't… random. Not at all." Then he smiled at his brother for some unspoken reason.

"Whatever, bro." – and he smiled a little back too. But then his smile faltered a little and he asked with an heavy brow again. "Do you know who's calling her?" – I looked at Angela and she was staring back at me. I'm pretty sure I blushed again so Ang was the one who broke the news for him. "It's probably Royce, her… fiancé."

Emmett's face fell visibly but he didn't say anything as Rose was returning to the table and sit down next to Emmett again looking furious and muttering something in the lines of "… family of morons".

"Is everything ok?" – I asked her.

"Yes, just that stupid fiancé of mine who thought it would be funny to buy me a dog, when I specifically said no pets inside my house." Then she began mocking Royce's voice (quite poorly I might add) "Oh, Rosie it's such a nice dog. You'll love it, I promise"

We all laughed at her poor impersonation of a man's voice. "So I told him I'm kicking the dog out of my house".

"So, how's your fiancé?" – Emmett asked. I just looked at Angela and we started laughing even harder as Edward stared at us a little confused but with a smile nonetheless. Rose seemed a little upset at first but then she looked at Emmett who was laughing even if he didn't quite understood the joke and started snickering along with us.

"I'll tell you one thing, Royce is Mike Newton's cousin" – I explained to the guys.

"That guy who was with you earlier?" – Edward asked.

"Yes, the creep himself" – I said as I stared at him as he smiled. Quite heavenly, indeed…

"What about you?" – I barely whispered and immediately cursed myself for turning off my brain filter switch. It seemed to just disappear when I was in Edward's presence.

"No, I don't…" – He began a little confused. " I don't have a creep stalking me" – and that damned smiled appeared again at the end of his sentence.

I blushed and Emmett laughed "Well, you never know Eddie."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" – I said as I looked at the table top.

"It's ok, Bella." – Oh Jesus… he sent me a full ear to ear, flashing all my teeth smile. And I was immediately lost…

"So, do you want to run away with me Rose?" – Emmett asked- "You know, to escape that fiancé of yours?"- He finished with a goofy grin.

We were eating dessert by this point and I almost choked with a piece of pie.

Rose only rolled her eyes and smiled a little at his proposition.

Angela and I were talking to Edward about his store and the neighborhood he was moving into. His whole family lived in a house in the woods but he wanted to start living by himself. Emmett and Rose began talking again about cars and when Angela went to the bathroom Edward and I began talking.

"So, do you have many creeps following your shadow?" – he asked a little amused.

"No, Newton's the only one, thank god." – I shuddered a little at the mention of his name and Edward laughed quietly.

"I think my brother is quite impressed with your friend" – he stated casually.

"I know. I never told you this but she seems impressed too. I don't know what she's doing with Royce. He's even more pathetic than Mike. I think Rose was out of her mind when she agreed in marrying him. Angela is the only who just got it right with Ben."

"Well, if he's even as annoying as that Mike guy I can say that, may god forgive me, but my brother is a better catch than him"- I laughed along with him as Emmett threw us a quizzical look "What?" and we just laughed harder. When we could breath steadily again he turned more serious and asked "And what about you? I mean, you said Angela was the only one who got it right. Don't you have a non-creep boyfriend?"

"No, I'm stuck with Newton" – I smiled.

He smiled back and continued "Would you like to meet with me some other time? I mean, if you want we could have diner or anything else. I just thought I would like to be friends with my new neighbor"

"I would…" – Sadly as I was setting my glass on the table it hit a bottle and all its wine began spilling over the table.

"Time to go, I guess" – Rosalie snickered.

We were already standing up to leave as Angela reentered the room, looked at the table and immediately at me throwing a supportive smile my way. I always end up embarrassing myself. So we were leaving with Emmett and Rosalie still laughing as they walked behind me to the parking lot. I was heading to Roses' car ahead of them because I was still red and embarrassed.

Suddenly Edward was at my side. "Don't worry. One day I walked out of the bathroom in a fancy restaurant with my pants' zipper open. Believe me that was one hell of a moment" – he smiled so kindly at me that I had to smile back despite my mortification.

Rose and Angela had already reached the car and said goodbye to the boys. I waved at Emmett who was some feet apart and then said goodbye to Edward and turned to leave. "Bella, wait."

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question. Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

I smiled because I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. He smiled back at me and said "Good night. Sweet dreams"

Oh, there would be very sweet dreams tonight indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – You will recognize characters and etc, etc… They're not mine. Obviously.

Chapter 3

"Rosie, you and your brother are my friends since your family moved out right next to me. I know you since I was 4… We're best friends since when?" – I was trying to force her to admit she was at least pleasantly surprised with Emmett. Of course she didn't know him and her fiancée was something to consider in this equation but I knew her very well and damn it she could only be blind if she didn't see the way he looked at her all evening and the way he made his lips linger in her cheek… Yes, she let him kiss her goodnight!

"I don't know… Since ever I guess. Maybe since we started chasing Jasper's girlfriends away when we were on fourth grade." She recalled with a smile.

I started laughing and she joined me. Angela was already sleeping in her bedroom. Well, she was with her boyfriend Ben who was staying the night so I couldn't really tell what they were doing but...

"God, don't remind me about that!" – I said a little embarrassed. She only laughed harder at my red face. Jasper was 2 years older than us and he was the only kid who treated me right when we were younger. He didn't throw mud pies at my face. He was always very polite with girls in general but especially with me. Well, at least that's what I used to think. It's like he didn't went through that fase when boys get grossed out by girls and are mean to them. So it wasn't surprising at all the bunch of girls who followed him around. The thing is I had a crush on him. A big one. Well, as big as a 10 year old could crush on a boy, but still. I even told Rose he was my prince charming and I would marry him so that we could be sisters for real. She was always very protective of her loved ones and she never thought any girl was right for her brother, so we started to interfere in Jasper's relationships. We were mean and at the end the girl always ended up screaming at Jasper like a maniac. Of course, that's what he thought she was so he always broke up with them. He never had a clue or at least he never show he knew all about what we did.

"So you can't deny you like the guy"

"What are you saying bitch? I have a fiancé, ok?"

"I know, believe me. But you weren't thinking about him when you kissed Emmett, right?"

"I was no big deal Bella, c'mon don't be a prude."

"I'm not a prude!" – I almost shouted. "Oh Bella you are so crazy meeting 2 strangers for dinner" – I tried to imitate the girlish yet kind of too strong voice of hers. "But of course, I can let said stranger kiss me on the cheek the first time I saw him and that's no big deal. Oh, and yeah I just remembered I have a fiancée." And in a lower voice I added. "Who is a real douche bag so I'm not judging you but…"

"Bella"- She said through her teeth though I knew she wasn't really mad at me. "He was nice, that's all. And he likes cars too so we talked a lot. He doesn't know a tenth of what I know but you know guys always think they know better when the subject is cars. But he wasn't like that at all. Any who, he's just a friend." –At this point she was already rambling but then her eyes started to shine in a way I didn't like at all. "And I wasn't the only one who got along with the 'strangers'. You certainly couldn't take your eyes of Edward. And you two were all smiles all diner. What's with that, huh?"

Wow, nice change of subject… Just put me in the spotlight, you know how I like that…

"Well, you were paying attention to Emmett alone and Angela was bored, I think she missed Ben, we should have invited him by the way, and so we just started talking, that's all."

"Yeah, right. Why did you got in the car with a stupid smile on your face, then?"

"Well, he is nice and I usually deal with creeps such as Mike and so on… It was nice having someone to talk to, someone interesting who doesn't talk about cats all the time." I shuddered slightly. While Royce was clearly obsessed with dogs, and I would pay to see Rose dealing with the puppy he bought her, Mike was always talking about cats… It was really strange, because he never had one and when he talked about them he had this strange look on in face like he was dreaming or something. Sometimes he just talked about cats or something related to them out of nowhere, like "Let's go out Bella" And I would say "What about Jessica? You know your girlfriend?" "Oh, that's okay. We can have dinner next Friday. She would like a cat. Would you like to buy a cat with me?" I usually just walked away, trying to understand why he wasn't in a padded cell somewhere.

"Oh right"- Rose wasn't giving up. "That's why you were flushed and I could tell that even in the car and his interesting conversation is what has you blushing right now when you talk about him"

"Okay bitch." – I was tired and I wanted to go to bed and dream about crooked smiles although I was a little scared I ended up dreaming about cats. "He asked me if I wanted to see him again… You know to show him around town of course. And, since you don't want to admit you like that giant more than you let me know I'll go to bed now, ok?" – I stood up and headed for my bedroom.

"Show him around" – She muttered a little amused. "Don't show him too much." – She almost shouted at me and started laughing to herself.

"No Mike, go away please. Now!"- I was at the library working late because Jessica left me here alone all day long. It was Friday and it was the end of the month so I had tons of work to do. It was past eight already and I was shoving Mike away from the papers I was immersed in. He always touched things he shouldn't like now when his hand was tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear and asking me out again. I said no for the tenth time today and shoved his hand away. He sighed.

"Bella, it's late and it's already dark outside so let me at least drive you home."

"I appreciate that, Mike, I seriously do. But my truck is waiting for me and I could be at home right now if you didn't distract me from my work so please go now." To be honest I was a little scared to stay here alone but Mike was really distracting me and I was hungry and tired and wanted to finally go home.

"Ok, I'll be right next door. Scream if you need help."- He said grinning as if the idea of me being a victim of a crime amused him. Yeah, and he claimed he liked me.

He turned to leave and I returned to the final stack of paperwork I had to deal with.

"Oh, Bella?" – He turned to me again.

"Yes?"

"Are we still going on a date tomorrow?"- He asked all serious.

"What?" – I couldn't help the stupid surprised look I certainly had on my face. What was wrong with him?

"Never mind"- He laughed out loud. "You can't blame me for trying." – He threw me a goofy grin and was finally gone.

I shrugged. What else could I do, right? Boys will be boys. Or, well, nuts will be nuts. I concentrated on work. I finished at ten and did a last round everywhere turning lights off and closing doors. I started on the first floor making sure there was no one in the room where we kept our most valuable books. I had found some people hiding there a few times. Yes, Mike too. I didn't bother going to the attic, the stairs up there were usually blocked by something heavy anyway and I couldn't think of a reason to go there in the first place. So I was headed downstairs when I noticed a box of old volumes we were replacing because they looked survivors of the Civil War. I smiled to myself. Jasper's obsession with History was rubbing on me. I picked up the box and headed downstairs slowly and carefully. It didn't take much for me to cause and suffer accidents. I made it downstairs without breaking anything or anyone. I was walking toward the counter on the main desk when I heard his voice from behind me.

"Hello." – I gasped and dropped the box on my left foot. "Fuck!"- I cried. The damn books were heavy and as I tried to save my compressed foot while the other one was still in the air from the step I was taking, I just lost my balance and fell to the floor. He was there in a second helping me get up again.

"I'm sorry" – He apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you"- his voice was worried and gentle as if he was afraid he would scare me again.

I knew who it was when he said hello but I was on the floor with my hair all around my head and covering my view and haven't seen him yet so when I turned around and flipped my hair I was a little surprised with our proximity. Our faces were inches apart and as I looked in his eyes my own widen a little I was sure, and my face became a little more coloured. Suddenly I was aware of his arms around my waist holding me up firmly as if he thought I would fall again (which was a possibility since I was a little mesmerized) but yet with a lot of care, very gently. He smiled a crooked smile at my obvious embarrassment as I stuttered a little.

"No… It's ok, Edward. Thank you… I... thanks, really." – His smiled widened but this time it had a hint of amusement. I smiled up at him too as I relaxed in his arms. He sensed it and it was like he realized he was still holding me at the same time I was finally able to look away from him so he released me. "Thanks, Edward. I mean I am so clumsy. You just scared the hell out of me that's all. And those damn books are really heavy"

"Yes, I could tell that. I apologize again for scaring you. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No I'm used to it. I have books coming at me

all the time" – I tried to make a joke of it and I even let out a laugh but it sounded better on my head than coming out of my lips. Yeah, because getting attacked by books was certainly normal… not. But Edward laughed like it really amused him and not making fun of me.

"If you want I could teach them a lesson. Anyway, I just came here to see the progresses on the music store and I saw your truck on the parking lot. So I came here to make sure everything's okay. Just because it's kind of late."

"Oh, thank you. I was working late today. Just finished really. So is your store almost completed or what?"

"Well not yet but it will be soon enough. I'll be more involved from now on. I couldn't be here today but I want to be involved in everything, so next week I'll start hanging around and coordinating things at least."

"That's nice" – I smiled. "You can make it more personal that way. It won't be just another music store." I knew he hadn't been here all day. I was peeking at the future music store and the people working on it every time I could all day long.

"Exactly" – he smiled back. "Music is my passion. I try to treat it with as much respect as possible. Sometimes people forget music is a form of art and it's as important as sculpture or painting. I mean, I'm just glad I'm able to do something I really like"

"Wow, you would get along just fine with Jasper"

"Who's Jasper?"

"He's Rosalie's brother. He's an artist. Like the most complete artist I've ever heard about. He's mostly a painter and sculptor but he can do about anything. Well he is a History teacher but he shares your love for the arts. But I can understand what you're saying, I love literature and I love working here. Love everything about this library. Well, almost everything"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just my boss. She's not so nice for me"

"Why?"

"Well, she's Mike's girlfriend and…"

My cell phone began to ring then and I told Edward to hold on for a second.

"Hello, Rose"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Calm down, I'm still at the store. I was alone all day working and it's the end of the month so I had a lot to do. I'm finished now so I won't be long, ok? I'm really tired and hungry"

"You have to tell that cockroach to treat you better. Do you want me to teach her a lesson?"

"No Rose." I smiled at Edward.

"I can hear your smile lady. What's with that?"

"Nothing Rose. I just think you are very protective of me today."

"Ok, never mind. Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No, it's ok I'll get home alone just fine. If I'm too scared I'll call Mike and ask him to go with me. He already offered so."

"Is Mike there with you?"

"No, he's not. I sent him away a while ago. He didn't stop bothering me all day."

"Well if you don't want to come alone just call Jasper. Mike would be too pleased if you asked for his help"

"No that's ok. I'll go alone anyway and I won't bother Jasper, he's probably with his nose buried in his History books"- Edward, who was looking through one of the old books I had on the box snapped his head up suddenly and said "I could go with you if you want."

"Who was that?" – Rosalie sounded suspicious. "Please don't tell me Mike is there again?"

"No, it's Edward. He says he can take me home too so don't worry."

"Oh, your man candy is there. That's why you were working late" – I could almost see the smirk on her face.

"Rose"- I began turning a little red. "Please behave. It's not like that" – I continued almost whispering, Edward was almost certainly in hearing range for crying out loud.

"Ok, I believe you Bella, see you later."- She obviously didn't and the smirk was still there I'd bet.

"Bye"

"You don't have to go with me, I have my truck in the parking lot and it's not such a big drive until I get home. Besides, nobody messes with me when I'm inside that monster" – I joked.

"Ok, but I'll walk you to the parking lot"

I smiled up at him and as I was about to thank him when we heard a high pitched scream outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart vs Head 4

A/N – You will recognize characters and etc, etc… They're not mine. Obviously.

Chapter 4

"Oh my god! What's happening?" – I asked with panic clear in my voice even to my own ears.

"I don't know… Just stay here, don't get to close to the store. I'll speak with the crying woman"- Edward spoke through his teeth. He was having difficulty dealing with the rage he was clearly fighting. And I was feeling impotent as I watched his store in flames. Luckily, there weren't many things there yet so the fire wasn't too severe and we could hear the firemen shouting with each other as they tried to extinguish the flames.

"I'll go with you, I'm not staying here." – I said a little frightened and panicky. We didn't get a lot of fires around here with the always present rain and I've never witnessed one so closely. He glared at me a little like he was really annoyed for a moment then sighed and his face softened as he extended his arm. I took it eagerly and we headed for the ambulance where a woman, the one who alerted us with her scream, was trying to calm herself. People were running around screaming at each other. The fire didn't seem so serious but it certainly cause some caos. There was a little crowd in the street gathered around the store speculating about the fire and how an almost vacant building could burn so fast. I tried not to listen and to stay away from the police officers who would certainly call my dad, my chief of Police dad in my hometown Forks, and the firefighters so I wouldn't run into Jacob Black, friend of the family and my ex boyfriend. We agreed we would stay friends but our separation was a little too intense.

You see, I didn't really get along with his girlfriend, Leah… I was really pissed off when I discovered they were in a relationship behind my back. He said she was his soulmate and blah, blah, blah. Well, I was still pissed but I kind of managed to accidentally throw a hammer to his feet because he broke the news to me in his garage while fixing her car. I guess it was a poor choice. It was cathartic, really, but after that I began to feel guilty and embarrassed. Besides, our conversation was not pretty that day. And I may have spilled coffee on the lovebirds when I "stumbled" my way to the library and encountered them. I did some other things, minimal may I had, that didn't really fit my usual composed personality. Yeah, it was quite a month. But that was a year ago and I was over it now. I had even gone out on dates since then. The only good thing about this is that I realized I wasn't so in love with him like I thought. It was good to be friends with him again. We kind of dated because we were expected to, that or because the hormones kicked in at some point so we let it roll. All's good now (except his girlfriend hates me) but damn I don't want him to see me with Edward. He would surely report me to my dad through Billy, his father. Jake picked up the nasty habit of gossip from my father and his own. I call them The Fishing Gossip Duo.

We could still hear the woman talking really loud inside the ambulance. Wow, she was really agitated. When we got there, I could see that Mike was with her trying to calm her down. And then I realized that I knew her. I stopped abruptly and Edward looked at me confused.

"That's Royce's mom. It's better if we let her calm down before you talk to her."

"Oh god, don't tell me that Mike's behavior is inherited and it comes from all sides of his family…" – He sighed.

"Well, she's Royce's mom. An apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. She's just a little… intense you could say" – I was trying to not scare him but clearly that woman was completely nuts.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he exhaled a heavy breath full of fury it seemed. God, he was really upset. I grimaced a little at his distress and when suddenly he opened his eyes they were soft again.

"Don't worry Bella, you can stay here. I'll go talk to her before she starts the screaming again"- he smiled a little.

"No, no it doesn't matter. I'll go with you. I don't think you can handle those two alone" – And there were officers and firemen all around.

He smiled a little and said "Well, I've dealt with some lunatics before, this isn't new. And I want to know what the woman saw" – His smile was completed gone by the end of his sentence.

Mike was at his aunt's side as she was rambling not only about the fire but other stuff as well…

"…and I was on a swimming pool of flames! Where's your fucking girlfriend anyway? I thought you were doing that blond chick at the library, I… OH, hello!" – She was openly ogling Edward as she ran her eyes from the top of his bronze disarrayed hair to the tip of his toes I was sure. Edward just grumbled an "Ugh…" and stopped in front of them looking perplexed and a little scared too as she was throwing a really hungry look his way. I guess he didn't thought she was that intense…

"Hello Mrs…." – he begun.

"Oh my dear, my name's Katherine King! But you can call me Katy! Oh! Better yet, you can call me KK! What's your name precious?" – To say she was excited was an understatement for sure. She was talking very fast and happily like there wasn't a fire some feet away. Hell, a fire that sent her to the care of a very annoyed doctor or paramedic inside an ambulance. And said medical person was clearly not pleased since he was not doing much aside from trying to deal with her lunatic ways. Mike told me she was in hysterics when she noticed the fire and she even fainted a little. Well, her eyes were open and she never let go of her purse while she was taken to the ambulance and she was still clutching it as speaking with Edward. You could say she has very strong fainting arms and hands. Soon Mike begun talking about our future date and I turned away from him to see Edward with a horrified expression. Mrs. King was running her fingers along his chest and abdomen while speaking. I almost couldn't resist laughing out loud at his expression because that face was priceless. He was really scared, like he feared for his life, scared.

"Anyway, thank you Mrs. King. I really appreciate your help." – Edward was still trying to escape her claws as he said goodbye and walked with me away from the ambulance and from a very loud Katherine who was shouting at Mike as he stared at me and Edward with his jaw hanging open. Typical night I guess. For Mike Newton anyway.

"So, what did she say? Did she saw something?"

"She said she'd like to have a good time with me. But no, she didn't saw nothing out of the ordinary and no one was near the store either." - he was struggling, I could tell that even if I didn't knew him that well.

"Don't worry, the police will find out who did it" – I had no idea if they would, but I'd seen Charlie figure out some mysteries before so there was still hope. I'd seen how cops could be dedicated to their cases.

"I'm not pressing charges. I don't want an investigation."

"What? What do you mean?" – I was confused. He was so upset before. Didn't he want to find out who did it?

"I'm sure it was just an accident. Maybe the workers left something electric there that caught on fire. I don't know, or maybe I did. It doesn't matter, I'll have to replace everything. Well, I'll have the insurance company replace what was lost. Good thing there wasn't much in there yet." – he seemed almost indifferent now. It seemed he was trying to control his anger or something.

"Edward, look I understand if you are upset. I mean of course you should be, you don't have to hide it from me. But perhaps you should really ask for an investigation, I mean what if it wasn't an accident?"

He let out a tired sigh and put his arm around my shoulder as he kissed my forehead. I blushed a little, glad that it was night and he probably didn't see it.

"I'll call Emmett to let him know. Then, I'll speak to the police officers to hear their opinions." – he gave me a smile, a sad one that didn't quite touch his eyes as he pulled away and started dialing.

The fire was extinguished by now and there were only a few people on the street as the frenetic pace of the firemen was visibly diminishing. Edward talked with Emmett for about a minute, saying short sentences and replying shorter ones. It almost seemed he was trying not to give much information away, like he was hiding something from me. I pushed that thought away. He was entitled to his privacy, of course. Feeling possessive today, I guess.

After he talked with the police officers who told him that it was probably an induced fire, we headed to the library because I'd left my things in there. At the time Mrs. King screamed her lungs out, we just ran out the door and until we found the screaming source. It wasn't difficult, besides Mike was already there assisting his aunt in front of the burning store. The fire was extinguished and there was only a fire department car, even the police and the curious neighbors were gone. Of course, with my luck Jacob Black had to be one of the remaining fireman.

"Hi, Bellie" – he barked when me and Edward were turning away from the scene.

"Don't you dare call me that!" – I was over him. I was over the whole ordeal of our break up. I wanted to be friends with him even… But god, how could he call me that nickname? I was afraid of running into him just minutes ago, but now I was pissed!

"Calm down. I came in peace!" – he lifted his hands like he was surrendering.

"That's fine, Jacob. I don't want to fight right now." – I was taking deep breaths so I could calm down because I didn't want to make a scene and attack that stupid jerk in front of Edward.

"Who's your friend?" – Jacob was looking at Edward with a furrowed brow, one I knew indicated suspicion along with the expression on his face but he didn't wait for my answer –"I've seen you talking to the officers. Are you the owner of the store?"

"Yes, it's mine. I'm Edward Cullen. I've moved here recently. Nice to meet you." – the way Edward spoke, it was almost menacing. I mean, he was the image of politeness as he shook hands with Jake but I could see something behind it and it sure was present on the visible firmness he put to that handshake.

"Yeah, me too." – Jacob was surprised by Edward's strength, I could tell. I've known Jake for years. After the initial surprised his brow became even more suspicious. – "You must have done something bad, because someone went all pyromaniac on your store."

"Jake? Did you want something besides accusing a man you just met?" – I snapped. I didn't have patience in me to deal with his antics right now. It was twelve in the night and I was starting to feel the effects of my day at work.

"It's ok, Bella" – Edward put his hand at the small on my back. – "I'm sure Jacob here did some bad things too or you wouldn't want to rip his face off." – he smirked a little at me and I smiled back at him.

"Fine, I have things to do. Nice seeing you Bella." – he walked away with a scowl on his face.

"Bye, Jacob. Don't ever come back." – I said the last part in a whisper so only Edward could hear.

We went to the library and as I was grabbing my things Edward asked – "He's an ex-boyfriend isn't he?"

"Yes. He was my best friend since we were babies I guess. But he was a jerk. I mean he still is a jerk."

"Yes, I could tell that"

"I'm sorry, his behavior hasn't improved in years. He's like a baby sometimes."

"No worries. Are all the guys in your life so colorful as Jacob and Mike?" – his voice was playful, and yet I could still see he was worried with what happened tonight. But I decided to play along.

"God, no! Well, wait until you see Royce, Rosalie's fiancé. And I'm curious, do you have a lot of freakish ex girlfriends? I bet they're stalkers." – the moment I said it, I regretted it because Edward's face became hard, the playfulness was all gone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" – we were almost to the library door but he had stopped a few minutes ago. I felt my cheeks go red and looked everywhere but at him.

"It's ok. Let's go, I'll follow you in my car until you get home save."

I wanted to protest, but he didn't gave me a choice as he walked out the door.

He walked me to my truck and kissed my forehead again as he said goodnight. He wasn't mad at me but he was obviously not happy with my stalker ex-girlfriends remark.

As I drove that night with a pair of car flashlights behind me all the way to my apartment I couldn't help but wonder what had him so upset. What the hell happened to him that got him so worked up at a mention of ex-girlfriends? His behavior tonight had been a bit erratic, but on the other end I didn't know the guy that well so I couldn't really know.

I couldn't get the idea that he was hiding something out of my head.


End file.
